El murciélago y la princesa
by Nitsuka
Summary: UlquiHime ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? No quiero que se vaya... yo lo necesito. Porque yo...
1. Cap 1: Confesiones a la luz de la luna

**Hooooola! Hace unas 2 horas tuve un raye de inspiración TREMENDO (después de haber estado releyendo Bleach) y se me ocurrió una linda historia UlquiHime (L) Fue increíble, nunca tuve tanta inspiración... y todavía sigue! Espero poder seguir escribiendo el próximo capítulo ahora mismo, aunque es un poco tarde.**

**En fin, dejo de molestarlos y los dejo con el fic.**

**Disfruten :)**

**PD: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo-san **

**PD2: Si bien es una historia en primera persona -desde la perspectiva de la linda Orihime- piensen que: **_"Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos en presente._"

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Confesiones a la luz de la luna**_

_¿Qué... es eso? Si abro tu pecho, ¿podré verlo? Si abro tu cráneo ¿lo encontraré ahí? Vosotros los seres humanos habláis siempre de ello... como si... _

_Ah, ya veo. ¿Así que esto... en mi palma, acaso es el corazón?_

Y entonces, desapareció.

* * *

- Ulquiorra... – quería tocarlo, una vez más, sólo una vez más, quería sentir su mano – Ah! – _No puede ser..._ - ¡Ulquiorraaaaa! – corrí, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer? Se estaba alejando y yo no podía seguirlo.

- Déjalo, Inoue.

- ¿Eh? – frené lentamente, alcé una mano a mi rostro _¿acaso esto es... una lágrima?_ - ¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki-kun? – sonó más rudo de lo que esperaba. _¿Por qué mi voz está teñida de una profunda ira?_

- Ya está muerto –sentenció.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué él? ..._ - ¡¿Por qué lo asesinaste, Kurosaki-kun?! – lo miré desafiante, enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos. _Oh... tantas emociones y tan poco espacio..._ Parecía sorprendido, cómo si mis palabras no tuvieran sentido. ¿Es que acaso no lo tenían?

- ¿Inoue, te encuentras bien...? – se acercó dudoso, cómo temiendo mi reacción. Aún así, se animó a colocar su mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme con esas manos... de asesino? – pregunté cortante, con la mirada gacha. _¿No entiendes que me lastimas con ese gesto tuyo? ¿Es tan difícil comprenderlo? Vete, no quiero verte. _

- Orihime... – se tensó, pude sentirlo. Inmediatamente sacó su mano y me miró con más desconcierto. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-_ Eres un idiota, un verdadero idiota, Kurosaki-kun _– Kurosaki-kun... realmente creo que deberías irte. – seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, ¿podría alguna vez volver a hacerlo? A su asesino, _su asesino..._ - ¿Sabes? Probablemente te estén esperando en la batalla... Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí... y tú tienes nada más que hacer aquí - ¿Se habrá notado mucho mi melancolía? – Vete.

Seguía sin entenderlo, será estúpido. Dirigió su mirada a la garganta por la que se había ido Aizen. Parecía dudar de nuevo, se giró buscando mis ojos. Los encontró, cómo desearía que no lo hubiera hecho. Debe de haber visto algo en mi rostro que deshizo toda incertidumbre, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más. Le agradecí en silencio.

Miré alrededor, el lugar estaba destrozado. _Ah! _Me había olvidado...

- ¡Ishida-kun! – intenté parecer lo menos distante posible mientras corría hacia él, al parecer funcionó.

- Inoue-san... lamento causarte tantos problemas – él también me miró dudoso, ¿es qué nadie puede entender cómo me siento? _Serán estúpidos._

- No no, no es nada, Ishida-kun – lo tranquilicé, mientras tanteaba el ambiente. Ordené que Ayame y Shun'ō hicieran el Sōten Kisshun y lo curaran.

Parece que al final, Ishida no era tan tonto como Kurosaki. Me concedió unos minutos para pensar, mientras dejaba que sus heridas se curaran. O quizás, el dolor hacía que el hablar se volviera una tarea dolorosa. Fuere cual fuera la razón, me sentí aliviada. Ahora podía repasar mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido.

_Ulquiorra-sama... - _Nunca lo había llamado así, debí haberlo hecho. - _¿Por qué tuvo que irse, Ulquiorra-sama? ¿Por qué usted también me abandona? ¿Por qué otra persona importante para mí tuvo que morir?_ – Reprimí las lágrimas lo mejor que pude, pero una rebelde se escapó por mi mejilla derecha. Nuevamente, Ishida fue muy caballero, no hizo ningún comentario. – _Vaya, Ishida-kun es muy considerado... parece comprender muy bien a las chicas..._

- Inoue-san – O quizás no...

- _Sonríe, sonríe..._ - ¿Qué sucede, Ishida-kun?

- Verás... no sé si esto es de mi incumbencia o no pero... – creo que intentaba buscar las palabras correctas. ¿Es que nadie podía entender que no había palabras correctas? – Ulquiorra...

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – interrumpí tajante, ensombreciendo la mirada. Lo notó claramente.

- Creo que tú, si quieres, con tu poder... podrías intentar... revivir a Ulquiorra.

¿Revivir a Ulquiorra? ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! ¡Ya lo había eso con Menoly! Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Al parecer, sí existían las palabras correctas. Y también, Ishida-kun realmente me entendía.

¿Tanto se iluminó mi rostro? Debería de haberlo hecho, después de todo, soy una persona muy expresiva. Ishida-kun me sonreía. Pero yo no dije nada, sólo me apresuré más para terminar con él, mientras dejaba que mi felicidad se hiciera visible sin reservas.

El entusiasmo me ayudó, terminé en unos pocos minutos, la verdad no creí que fuera tan habilidosa, debo de haber mejorado. Miré a Ishida-kun a los ojos, pero él los mantenía cerrados, con una expresión cálida en el rostro. Cuando notó que ya había finalizado con la curación, los abrió y me miró.

- Sabes, Inoue... creo que debería irme a ver cómo está el resto. Tengo la impresión de que Rukia, Renji y Sado nos están buscando... – otra vez esa duda, ¿y ahora qué era? – Si quieres... puedo demorarlos un poco...

- ¿Eh? – me pilló por sorpresa, no lo esperaba. Guau, Ishida-kun era un maravilloso confidente. Me limité a sonreír abiertamente y salir rápido en busca de Él.

De un momento a otro, Ishida-kun se había ido. _El hirenkyaku es sorprendente... Todos se han vuelto sorprendentes. _No pude evitar que un pequeño ápice de pena se asomara en mí, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

Me concentré al máximo, como nunca jamás lo había hecho.

- ¡Ayame y Shun'ō! – Recitar el encantamiento debería hacerlo más poderoso, tiene que... - ¡Sōten Kisshun! Yo... ¡lo repelo!

Nunca antes había visto un campo tan grande, incluso yo me sorprendí. Quizás se debe a que lo recité, quizás se debe a que mis poderes se están haciendo más grandes con el tiempo y el uso...

O quizás, se debe al corazón.

Poco a poco contemplé con lágrimas en los ojos cómo esas mismas partículas de polvo que intenté perseguir aparecían frente a mí... poco a poco pude ver cómo tomaban esa forma que yo tanto anhelaba y extrañaba... poco a poco lo fui reconociendo... poco a poco... yo... fui realmente feliz.

Y despertó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como quién no logra acostumbrarse a la luz, como quien no entiende lo que está sucediendo, ni dónde está. Se sobresaltó e intentó incorporarse, pero el campo lo rechazó. Fue ahí cuando me miró.

- ¿Qué significa esto, chica? – su mirada era interrogante y penetrante. Era como si pudiera ver a través de mí. Recién entonces comprendí lo mucho que necesitaba esa mirada.

El campo se rompió, aún no había terminado con la restauración, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no corría ninguna clase de peligro. Aunque no lo hubiera sabido, no podía contenerme.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, intentando transmitir en ese abrazo lo mucho que lo extrañaba, la falta que me hacía para poder seguir viviendo. ¿Por qué iba a intentar contener las lágrimas? Sería un intento inútil.

- ¡Ulquiorra-sama! – grité conmovida – Gracias a Dios... gracias a Kami-sama porque se encuentra bien... – las lágrimas corrían en un raudal imparable – Creí que ya no volvería a verlo... – era hora, debía hacerlo, realmente era inevitable. Lo miré a los ojos. – No sabe lo mucho que lo eché de menos, Ulquiorra-sama...

Nuestras miradas hicieron conexión, ¿acaso las chispas eran mi imaginación? Se le notaba confundido y sorprendido a la vez, qué hermosos eran esos ojos verdes cuando los surcaba una inusual duda. Era tan hermoso.

- ¿Por qué me has salvado, chica?

¿Qué por qué? ¿Acaso no era obvio?

- Responde – ordenó.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese carácter dominante que tanto me fascinaba. Y esos ojos, profundos, tan profundos... tan perspicaces. Realmente era él, no era ninguna ilusión. - _Es Él..._

- Lo he salvado porque yo... – hice una pausa y recobré fuerzas – Lo amo, Ulquiorra-sama.

* * *

**Y? y? y? Les gustó? Nunca había hecho un fic de Bleach, ni me lo había planteado. Pero esta cosa de la inspiración... es muy loca la verdad. Ay, soy muy feliz :) **

**Y sería muchísimo más feliz si ustedes leen mi historia, les gusta y dejan un review ;) o si sólo dejan un review me hacen feliz como perdiz (?) jajajaja**

**Saben? Recién hace unos días me hice fan del UlquiHime y REALMENTE tenía que hacer una historia de ellos. Por favor, vamos Tite Kubo-sama, haz que terminen juntos! Que Ichigo se vaya con otra por despistado y sea feliz! El mundo te ruega porque Ulquiorra encuentre la felicidad con esta doncella! (/Rayemodon).**

**Ejem ejem, bueno, nada, eso.**

**Los quiero si leyeron hasta acá, y si no también :)**

**Lo de los reviews era en serio! Dejen algunos!**

**Se despide, su gran amiga (?)**

**Nitsuka.**

**PD: Ah! Me olvidaba! Estoy disponible como Beta Reader para quien necesite uno :) **


	2. Cap 2: ¿Y ahora, qué sigue?

**Hey hey hey, what's up? Yo acá empecé las clases hace poquitito, una semanita nomás (cabe, empiezo más tarde que la mayoria) :) Esta vez les traigo la continuación de mi nueva historia, enfocada en un ángulo diferente: La versión de Ulquiorra y sus recuerdos. Estaba empezándolo y de repente me di cuenta de que estaría bueno saber qué piensa esta belleza americana (?) así que en cierto punto - y hasta el próximo capítulo) el narrador en primera persona pasa a ser él. (L)**

**¿Les gusta como queda? Lean y díganme. No me salió tan sádico como esperaba. Es que no se... todos lo pintan de desalmado, pero para mi, muuuuuy en el fondo tiene algo. Pero le queda tan bien el sado... (baba). **

**Pasen y lean!**

**PD: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Tite Kubo-san **

**PD2: Si bien es una historia en primera persona -desde la perspectiva de la linda Orihime, y ahora también Ulquiorra - piensen que: **_"Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos en presente._"

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Y ahora, qué sigue?**_

_- ¿Por qué me has salvado, mujer? _

_- ¿Qué por qué? ¿Acaso no era obvio? _

_- Responde – ordenó._

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese carácter dominante que tanto me fascinaba. Y esos ojos, profundos, tan profundos... tan perspicaces. Realmente era él, no era ninguna ilusión. Es Él... _

_- Lo he salvado porque yo... – hice una pausa y recobré fuerzas – Lo amo, Ulquiorra-sama._

**Orihime's:**

¿Realmente había conseguido perturbar ese frío y calculador semblante tan característico de él? ¿Yo, una simple humana que ni siquiera puede proteger a sus amigos... que sólo logra que salgan heridos? Increíble... – _El mundo está lleno de sorpresas..._ – Pude darme cuenta de que aún seguía sosteniéndolo en mi férreo abrazo cuando él retiró gentilmente mis manos de su cuerpo. Seguía sosteniéndome la mirada, volvía a ser calculadora nuevamente, pero no fría. – _Parece que ya soy capaz de distinguir levemente el tono de sus miradas..._ – sonreí inconscientemente, ese simple hecho me hacía muy feliz. Pero sobretodo, esa mirada esmeralda, esa anhelada mirada era la que hacía que mi corazón se desbocara y mis ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba. Más de lo que quería a Kurosaki-kun, más de lo que alguna vez quise a alguien...

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, parecía intentar aclarar sus pensamientos. Deshizo su liberación y guardó su zampakuto. Seguía meditando.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó repentinamente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Eh? – no entendía.

- ¿Por qué... has dicho eso? – volvió a abrirlos... nunca había notado ese pequeño atisbo de inquietud en esos ojos tan seguros.

- Pues verá... yo... – comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Estaba esperando una acaso? No me había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría luego... – jeje – me rasqué la cabeza – La verdad es que es cierto que lo amo, Ulquiorra-sama... – pude notar cómo la sangre subía a mi cabeza y se concentraba en mis mejillas. El bochorno era evidente.

Me lanzó una mirada agresiva, como queriendo que retire mis palabras, como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad inaceptable, de esas que te cuesta la vida. Pero yo sabía que no me iba a hacer daño, por más que Aizen-sama le dijera que ya no debía protegerme, por más que ambos supiéramos que mi vida podía desvanecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sabía por sobre todas las cosas que no me lastimaría. ¿Aún albergaba dudas sobre si me asustaba o no? No permitiría que eso pasara.

Lo miré a los ojos, desafiante, sosteniendo esa agresiva mirada.

- No me asusta, Ulquiorra-sama.

Se sorprendió de nuevo. No sabía si era mi imaginación, o en los últimos minutos él había mostrado más desconcierto de lo que había mostrado en toda su vida.

Agudizó incluso más su mirada, cada vez más visiblemente enojado. Yo no cedí. Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo estuvimos así... segundos, minutos... a mí me parecieron horas. ¿Quién me asegura que no lo fueron? El tiempo transcurre de forma muy extraña en Las Noches.

Finalmente, cedió (tengo la extraña sensación de que por primera vez en su vida). Pero la mirada penetrante no se fue. Ni tampoco esa chispa de interrogación.

- No te creo – sentenció – ¿Cómo puedo creer que una frágil humana como tú se haya enamorado de un ser tan... diferente, como yo?

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Realmente no creía en mis palabras? ¡Con lo que me costó juntar el valor para confesarme! ¡Y ahora no me creen! Estaba furiosa y triste a la vez. Esas palabras sonaron a rechazo, aunque no del todo. De todas formas, la furia me dominaba, impulsada por el gran dolor de mi pecho.

- ¿No me cree, Ulquiorra-sama? – tanteé.

- No, no hay forma de que eso suceda.

Mis acciones en respuesta a esa terquedad fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado en una chica tan tímida como yo. Pero es que ese maldito arrancar me desesperaba y me hacía actuar de las formas más extrañas que podría imaginar. Me desesperaba y me hipnotizaba, qué combinación más desastrosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunté juguetona.

No iba a detenerme, ya había tomado mi decisión. O más bien, mi cuerpo lo había hecho, dudo que mi mente lo hubiese aceptado.

Me acerqué a él con paso seguro y la determinación en mis ojos. Los suyos reflejaban, nuevamente, asombro. ¿Tanto podía asombrarse de los comportamientos de alguien tan inferior como yo? Me paré de puntitas, tomé firmemente su rostro y lo besé. Cerré los ojos, quería disfrutar ese momento ya que no duraría mucho. Pero me equivoqué, sí duró. Ulquiorra no hizo amago de detenerme en ningún momento, aunque tampoco participó de mi muestra de cariño. Cuando abrí los ojos y caí nuevamente en la realidad, él se encontraba totalmente tenso y desencajado, como si algo acabara de golpearlo.

Aún así estoy segura de que seguía con los sentidos agudos, ya que apenas sintió que me había apartado de su rostro, recobró la compostura. En ese momento, yo ya esperaba lo peor... lo más probable era que me odiara y sus orbes lo reflejaran. Pero... no lo hizo, se quedó contemplando el vacío, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Algo en sus ojos llamó mi atención, haciendo que inspeccionara su cara detenidamente. Lo que encontré allí fue algo que jamás en la vida hubiera podido siquiera soñar con ver. ¡Ulquiorra-sama estaba ruborizado! No era claro, a menos que pusieras una especial atención en sus perfectos pómulos, justo donde terminaba su máscara, justo ahí podías apreciar un leve tono rosáceo en su nívea piel. La vida no dejaba de sorprenderme ni por un minuto. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?

* * *

**And now... Ulquiorra:**

_Estúpida humana, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Fuiste tú la que inició esto, tienes que terminarlo. ¿Acaso esperas que haga algo? Eso no pasará. – _Sí... realmente quería creer mis propias palabras, pero se me estaba volviendo imposible. ¿Por qué esa humana acababa de confesarse? Es una criatura de lo más interesante, no deja de asombrarme. - _Tch, ya entiendo porqué captó mi interés desde un principio. – _

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, de principio a fin...

_-------------------- Flashback --------------------_

- Ulquiorra. – llamó. No tardé ni un segundo en acudir a él.

- ¿Qué desea, Aizen-sama?

- Es hora de hacer una pequeña visita al mundo humano. – hizo una pausa – Hay una persona... un shinigami sustituto en realidad, que atrajo mi atención. Estos días estuve considerando la posibilidad de que podría ser una pequeña molestia, totalmente innecesaria, en mis planes.

_- ¿Una molestia, pero qué dice?_ – Si me lo permite, Aizen-sama, estaré encantado de deshacerme de esa posibilidad.

- Bien dicho, Ulquiorra. – sonrió satisfecho – Estaba a punto de encargarte eso mismo... Ve.

- Enseguida.

Me disponía a partir inmediatamente, pero una estruendosa voz llamó mi atención. - _Vaya, qué fastidioso es..._

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Espera! – me alcanzó – Iré contigo, estar aquí encerrado me mata de aburrimiento.

- Puedo ir yo sólo, Yamii. – _Tch, lo que faltaba._

- He dicho que iré contigo, Ulquiorra. – sonó demasiado insolente para mi gusto.

- ¿Acaso le has pedido permiso a Aizen-sama? – _Quizás esto lo demore y podré irme._

- Sí, recién, dijo que no había problema. – _Genial..._

- De acuerdo – me resigné, qué remedio - vámonos, Yamii.

Llegamos bastante llamativamente, muchas alimañas se congregaron para ver lo que había sucedido. - _Patéticas criaturas... Maldito Yamii y sus estrepitosas entradas..._ –

- ¡Ahhh! Cuando aún llevaba máscara vine aquí un par de veces, y veo que sigue igual de aburrido. ¡El poder espiritual es tan débil que cuesta respirar! - _¿Entonces para qué me seguiste?_

- Deja de quejarte. Te dije que podía venir yo sólo. Tú fuiste el que insistió en acompañarme. – _Molesto._

- Sí sí, lo siento. ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? – _Parece que recién ahora notó su presencia... ridículo._ - ¿Qué estáis mirando? Me los tragaré a todos.

Y lo hizo, ese estúpido. Inspiró fuerte y se tragó todas las almas de la zona. ¿Por qué haría eso? Esas insignificantes almas deben tener un gusto espantoso.

- ¡Puajjj! ¡qué asco! – _Lo sabía_

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Es normal que unas almas tan débiles no sepan bien.

- ¡Pero esos bastardos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro! – _Pero qué mentalidad más corta..._

- Sabes que no pueden vernos, no te miraban a ti.

- ¡Lo sé, pero aún así me irrita! En fin, dime, ¡a cuánta gente tenemos que matar? – _¿Es que vino hasta aquí sin siquiera saber eso?_

- Sólo a uno, no hace falta que matemos a nadie más. – _Sería demasiado molesto._

- Sólo uno entre todos ellos, ¿eh?

- La verdad es que en teoría, sólo hay tres personas en este lugar con el suficiente poder espiritual para luchar. El resto son escoria, será fácil encontrarlos. – Algo se movió en los árboles – Vaya, una superviviente.

Una chica con el pelo negro se arrastraba hacia nosotros. Su alma estaba a punto de colapsar por el Gonsui de Yamii, _qué patética._

- ¿Qué ha... pasado? ... ¿Quiénes son... esos tipos? – Yamii se le acercó.

- Si tu alma no ha sido absorbida por mi Gonsui, significa que tenía algo de energía escondida, ¿no es así? – se giró - ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Es esta chica? – Qué pregunta más ridícula.

Fíjate bien, estúpido, su alma comienza a resquebrajarse cuando te acercas. Es escoria.

- Vaya, entonces fue sólo casualidad. Da igual. – levantó su pierna, últimamente le gustaba matar con sus patadas – Adiós.

Otro chico de pelo negro apareció de la nada, protegiendo a la humana. Su contextura era mucho más grande, y su brazo derecho tenía una cobertura extraña, me recordó a la de un hollow.

- ¿Eh, y vosotros quiénes sois?

No la había notado hasta a ese momento. Junto con el humano vino una mujer muy particular. Me llamó la atención el color de su cabello, era de un naranja muy brilloso. Tenía determinación en sus ojos, pero no tardó en perderla en cuanto vio a la otra humana tirada en el suelo. Al parecer la conocía.

- Inoue – dijo el muchacho. _Al parecer ese es su nombre..._ – Haz lo que hablamos antes en la calle, llévate a Arisawa y cuida de ella.

- Sí, no te preocupes, Sado-kun. – Se le notaba preocupada por su compañero. Como para no estarlo.

- ¡Ulquiorraaa! ¡¿Es él?! – _Este tipo me saca de mis casillas..._

- Yamii, utiliza tus poderes de detección y decide por ti mismo, salta a la vista... Él también es escoria.

- ¡Entendido! – Parecía que se empezaba a emocionar, dirigió un golpe más potente del necesario.

La frágil humana detuvo su andar por el ruido. Giró su cabeza y vi claramente reflejado en sus ojos el terror que sentía en ese momento. Era algo delicioso.

- ¡¡¡Sado-kun!!! – soltó el cuerpo que llevaba y corrió hasta el caído. Estaba llorando.

- Ulquiorra – qué voz tan ridícula - ¿Esta mujer, también es escoria? – una sonrisa malévola perfiló en su rostro.

Recorrí el rostro aterrorizado de la chica, quería quedarme con esa imagen de su rostro. La determinación que mostró en un principio realmente me molestó. Esta imagen era mucho más... gratificante.

- Sí, también es escoria.

- ¡Muy bien! – esta vez, pretendía aniquilarla con un dedo.

Por algún motivo inexplicable, me inquieté.

- Sōten Kesshun

¿_Qué demonios?_ – Un extraño escudo color ámbar se formó de la nada y detuvo el ataque de Yamii. - _Oh, pero se quebró, es bastante débil. _

La chica se puso de pie, nuevamente con esa determinación que tanto me enervaba. ¿Realmente pretendía hacernos frente? ¿Es que estaba loca? - _Qué interesante..._ – En ese momento noté el color grisáceo de sus ojos, era ciertamente llamativo.

- ¿Qué demo... quién eres? – preguntó enfadado y a la vez confundido.

- Sōten Kisshun

Esta vez se formó un campo de color ámbar alrededor del brazo destrozado de ese humano. Realmente, interesante.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡?Tienes poderes curativos?! ¡Y además él sigue vivo, qué resistente!

¿Un hechizo curativo? No... no se trata de eso, no es un hechizo de recuperación. No sé si invierte el tiempo o el espacio, pero no es una curación normal. Es algo que jamás había visto.

Una mujer, muy extraña.

Malditos ojos y maldita osadía. Pareció flanquear por un momento, pero sólo unos segundos. Entonces volvió con toda su intensidad. Iba a atacarnos. – _Esto quiero verlo..._

- ¡Tsubaki!Koten Zanshun... ven... ¡¡¡A mi!!!

Ahora era el turno de un extraño bichito negro, que salió disparado hacia Yamii. – _Patético, esto sí que es ridículo. – _Yamii lo detuvo sin esfuerzo con su mano. Esa irritante humana no se lo esperaba, era más tonta de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una mosca?

- Tsubaki-kun... No... – Por fin esa hermosa desesperación.

- Hey, Ulquiorra, esta chica usa hechizos raros, ¿deberíamos llevársela a Aizen-sama después de arrancarle las extremidades? – Ah... cómo disfrutaba ver esa mirada de pánico. En fin, todo tenía que acabar.

- No es necesario, mátala.

- Vale.

Por un instante, sólo por un instante cruzó por mi mente la idea de salvarla, echaría de menos esa mirada llena de horror. – _Y ahora el patético soy yo_. –

Pero apareció alguien, de la nada. Finalmente apareció ese insignificante shinigami que buscábamos. - Justo a tiempo, ¿eh? – Se estaba disculpando con la pequeña criatura, mientras miraba a su alrededor. La ira iba creciendo en su rostro, me divertía mucho.

- ¡Ban-kai! ¡ Tensa Zangetsu!

- Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿es éste?

- Pelo naranja, bankai de color negro... No hay duda, es nuestro objetivo.

- ¡Qué suerte! ¡Ahora no tendremos que ir a buscarte!

Yamii lanzó su ataque, ahora de verdad estaba emocionado. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando el joven shinigami logró detenerlo sin esfuerzo. Pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando (en venganza por su amigo caído, al parecer) cortó a través del hierro de Yamii. – _Ese idiota, siempre le he dicho que no pierda el control y no ataque a su oponente sin conocer sus habilidades..._ _Pero aún así... ese crío ha logrado cortar un brazo del férreo cuerpo de Yamii. Aparentemente hace poco que domina su bankai... Aunque con ese nivel... no creo que represente una amenaza para Aizen-sama_-

- Yamii, ¿estás teniendo problemas? ¿quieres que pelee en tu lugar? – No pude contener mis gamas de burlarme.

- ¡Cállate! Terminaré esto con mi espada.

- ¿Vas a liberarla con un tipo como este?

- ¡Cállate!

El rostro del shinigami se tornó confuso al ver la espada de Yamii. Al parecer, aún no sabía nada de nuestra existencia. ¿Realmente estaba en contacto con la Sociedad de Almas?

De repente, perdió la concentración y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, como si algo estuviera carcomiendo su cabeza. – _Oh... vaya aumento de energía espiritual. Extraño, muy extraño. A este nivel, incluso supera la mía ¿qué demonios esta pasando?- _Yamii aprovechó la ocasión y comenzó a golpearlo, estaba jugando con él y lo disfrutaba en grande. - _¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Qué le sucede?_ – Fue ahí cuando llegaron los otros dos luchadores: Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi.

Pero él no se dio cuenta y los atacó como si nada. Terminó hecho pedazos, incluso llegó a lanzar un cero. Kisuke lo detuvo con su zampakutou y pretendía lanzar un contraataque. – Sería muy problemático si lo hiciera... – Así que me interpuse.

Eres un idiota, Yamii, ya no piensas claramente. Esos son Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi, no eres rival para ellos. – los miré fijamente – Nos vamos.

Y volvimos a Hueco Mundo.

Fuimos a la reunión de los Espadas y les mostré todo lo que había visto. Grimmjow, como era de esperarse, nos criticó por no haber matado al muchacho. - _¿Pero que no es obvio? En un futuro podría ser parte de los nuestros. Su potencial es increíble, pero en su estado actual, no llega ni a ser una mosca._ – Aizen-sama me dio la razón, y me encargó la tarea de encargarme de él en un futuro si llegara a ser necesario.

Al concluir el encuentro me dirigí a uno de mis habituales paseos en solitario. Son muy buenos para pensar.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a esa insignificante criatura. Esa cara de pánico y terror total... ansiaba verla, necesitaba verla. Ver ese maldito rostro quebrado por el miedo se había vuelto una adicción. Pero por sobre todo, quería ser yo el que ocasionara ese sentimiento, quería ser yo el único capaz de hacerlo, el único que pudiera disfrutar de ese embelesante placer.

El mes pasó con la misma monotonía de siempre, me dirigía a la arrancarización de Wonderweiss con Yamii, como siempre, a mi lado. Aizen-sama me encargó llevar a cabo la orden del mes pasado, y así lo hice. – _Por fin pasa algo interesante por aquí... Parece que finalmente podré volver a ver a esa inútil criatura. – _Y sin más preámbulos, me dirigí a la garganta.

- Vaya... sólo dos escoltas. Esto sí que es una sorpresa, parece que estos de la Sociedad de las Almas también son unos incompetentes. Ni siquiera saben que el momento más arriesgado... es durante el viaje.

Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo. El reflejo del miedo, el horror, la desesperación. – Aaahhh... esto me encanta. – Era mi droga.

- Pero tener fortalecidas estas paredes ha sido una suerte, no me gusta apresurarme cuando hablo.

Uno de los estúpidos guardias pretendía acometer contra mí. Definitivamente, los de la Sociedad de las Almas eran unos inútiles.

- ¡Espera! ¿Tienes algo que decir, no? - ¿Acaso pretendía detenerme con eso?, qué ingenua. Destrocé el costado izquierdo del soldado sin esfuerzo.

- Sí, mujer, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Sōten Kesshun – dirigió el campo al hombre herido, y habló con el otro - ¡Corre! ¡Por favor, corre! ¡No te preocupes, sólo corre, por favor!

_- Qué molesta... voy a matarlo de todas formas_. Y lo hice. La joven hizo lo mismo que antes. – Oh... ¿Puedes curarlos incluso con estas heridas? Es bastante sorprendente la capacidad que tienes con ello. – Tembló, comenzaba a excitarme – Ven conmigo, mujer. – No comprendía lo que decía, estaba confusa – No digas nada, sólo "sí". Si se te ocurre decir cualquier otra cosa... alguien morirá. – Más terror, me estaba volviendo loco – Y no serás tú, sino tus amigos – La expresión que puso en cuanto vio las imágenes que le mostraba en la garganta... casi me hace cruzar el límite de la cordura. Ansiaba matarla, ahora. Pero los deseos de Aizen-sama me lo impidieron. – No hagas preguntas, no digas nada- no tienes ese derecho. Lo que está en tus manos... es la cuerda de la guillotina sobre los cuellos de tus amigos. Eso es todo, no es una negociación. Es una orden. – Comenzaba a comprender mis palabras, las estaba asimilando. – Aizen-sama quiere tu poder. Tengo ordenes de traerte ilesa conmigo. Lo diré una sólo vez más: ven conmigo, mujer.

Ya estaba hecho.

- Te daré esto. – Le entregué el dispositivo – Mientras lo lleves puesto, estarás rodeada por un campo de energía, y los únicos capaces de sentir tu presencia seremos nosotros, los arrancar. Además, mientras lo tengas, serás capaz de pasar a través de objetos materiales. Póntelo y no te lo quites.

Sí... – Esa desesperación... no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más.

- Te doy un intervalo de 12 horas. – Eso la pilló desprevenida – En ese tiempo, podrás despedirte de una persona. No obstante, si esa persona se percata de tu presencia, serás culpable de haber quebrantado las reglas. El límite es media noche, encárgate de todo lo que necesites para entonces y ven al lugar indicado. – Me disponía a marcharme, tenía que ir a buscar a Grimmjow y el resto. – No lo olvides, sólo una persona.

_Tch, unos segundos más y la hubiera matado ahí mismo. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? Habría sido muy imprudente_. – Llegué al mundo humano justo cuando Grimmjow pretendía liberar su espada. – _Otro imprudente_. –

- Grimmjow, la misión ha concluido, nos vamos. – Ordené. Entonces nos fuimos con la "Negación" de los gillians.

-------------------- Fin del flashback --------------------

Esa maldita cría... Cuando llegó a Hueco Mundo las cosas se pusieron incluso peor. Sabiendo que estaba ahí, al alcance de mi mano, al alcance de mi tortura... se me hacía insoportable no martirizarla. Mi perfecto mundo monótono se estaba viniendo abajo, especialmente cuando Aizen-sama me puso a cargo de su custodia y protección. ¿Justo a mí me lo encarga? ¿Justo a la persona que más disfrutaría con causarle dolor, pena y desgracia? Sencillamente intolerable.

Con el pasar del tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando. Resultó ser una persona de lo más interesante... No tardó nada en demostrarme que tenía una fortaleza mental admirable. Eso me sacó de quicio. A los pocos días se me hizo imposible quebrantarla... ya no podía disfrutar de mi nueva adicción. Pero no fue tan molesto como pensaba, ya no sólo disfrutaba con su angustia, sino que comencé a deleitarme con cada expresión marcada en sus facciones, con cada sentimiento que pasaba por su mente. El interés fue incrementando cada vez más y más, y junto con él un pequeño instinto protector nació. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco, quizás? ¿Preocuparme yo, un Espada, por ese ser de raza inferior? Odiaba admitirlo, pero disfrutaba de aquello. Era como si por fin tuviera un propósito propio.

Fue por ese entonces que llegaron, esa escoria. El pequeño shinigami y sus amigos. Supuse que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, ese era mi deber. Cuando informé de esto a la mujer me reafirmó lo resistente que era, pero pude ver bien claro ese semblante de agonía. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Le dije lo idiotas que eran sus camaradas en venir hasta aquí a rescatarla, que no debía esperar que salieran vivos. No tuvo el efecto que esperaba... más bien la enfurecí. Y me golpeó.

¿Por qué se enojaba si sólo le contaba lo obvio? O más inquietante aún: ¿Por qué me sentí mal al haberla hecho enojar? Eso ya era inaceptable. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba. Me daba lástima.

Por fin llegó el esperado enfrentamiento con el shinigami. Debería de haber acabado con él cuando tuve la oportunidad; luego de ver cómo iba derrotando a los arrancar uno a uno comencé a considerarlo un enemigo digno. Pero supongo que fue demasiado tarde, él ya era más fuerte que yo...

-------------------- Flashback --------------------

- Mátame. – _Haber perdido contra ti le ha quitado significado a mi existencia..._ - Que sea rápido, ya no me quedan fuerzas ni para caminar... Si no lo haces pronto, esta batalla quedará inconclusa por siempre. – _Apresúrate y mátame._

- ¡Me niego!

- ¿Qué...?

- No voy a hacerlo... ¡¿Qué clase de victoria es esa?!

- Tch... – _Maldito crío_ - Incluso al final, continúas irritándome... Y justo cuando... comenzaba a sentir cierto interés por tu gente. – Estiré mi mano hacia ella. _Una última vez... _- ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?

- No tengo miedo. - _¿Acaso estás triste, mujer? Al menos... no soy el único que perdió su buen juicio._

- Ya veo... – _Una última vez..._ – Estiré más mi mano, ella me imitó, estábamos a escasos centímetros...

_¿Qué es el corazón? Si abro tu pecho, ¿podré verlo? Si abro tu cráneo ¿lo encontraré ahí? Vosotros los seres humanos habláis siempre de ello... como si... _

_Ah, ya veo. ¿Así que esto... en mi palma, acaso es el corazón?_

-------------------- Fin del flashback --------------------

_Y ahora heme aquí, escuchando las estúpidas confesiones de una insignificante mujer humana y recibiendo incoherentes muestras de afecto. ¿Es que ya no queda gente cuerda en el mundo?_ – Para completar el cuadro tenía me involuntario e incomprensible sonrojo. ¿Por qué pasó? Mi mente ya no parecía ser la mía, sólo podía pensar en esa tonta mujer...

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Por más que me pesara admitirlo, sentía cierto cariño por esa chica. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Mi honor, mi orgullo y mi razón de vivir me fueron arrebatados por ese jodido shinigami. Era hora de encontrar un nuevo camino, y ese mismo se encontraba justo frente a mí. La pregunta era... ¿cómo iba a explicarle esto a la muchacha?

La respuesta era tan obvia que sentí incluso más lastima por mi persona de la que ya sentía - _¿Por qué demonios me preocupo por lo que esa criatura quiera? Yo soy un arrancar y ella una humana; yo soy la Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, si quiero algo lo tomo y ya. _

_

* * *

_

**¿Y, cómo estuvo? La verdad es que este me costó un poco más que el otro, pero como tiene bastantes partes que se pueden encontrar en el manga textuales (quise ser fiel a la versión original, por eso no cambie las palabras de la traducción que tenía) lo hice más rápido. Lo tengo hecho hace como 1 semana y pico, pero no lo quería subir todavía porque quería terminar el tercero primero. Pero no puedo porque tengo una duda existencial:**

**Por algún motivo, a esta pareja le van muy bien los finales trágicos, pero yo quería hacer una historia feliz y he aquí mi problema: ¿Final trágico y posible o feliz muy improvable? ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Ya tengo los dos masomenos pensados, pero no me decidí por ninguno, y ahora que empecé las clases no tengo tiempo para escribir los dos. Además de que la inspiración se acabó al final de este capítulo.**

**En fin, nada, gracias por leer esto y dejen reviews plis :)**

**Se despide, su servidora:**

**Nitsuka.**

**pd: Ah! Y díganme que prefieren! FELIZ vs. TRAGEDIA.**


End file.
